


All About That Ace

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [45]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: 5x1 The Lightbulb Scene, 5x3 Planned Obsolesence, 5x9 Ancient History, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Todd Chavez in season 5.





	1. 5x1 The Light Bulb Scene

Since Todd started dating Yolanda, some things about his ace-ness have become more clear. He is a romantic ace. He wishes for romantic companionship, and being with Yolanda makes it easy. Neither one of them wants sex, which makes everything a much less of a hassle. They both get the romantic companionship they crave without worrying about having to please the other sexually. This should work, right? 

Todd really is a big fan of Yolanda, she's really great and he really wants Emily and her to meet. It's important for him that the people in his life get along. Emily and Yolanda also wanted to meet each other, so going on a double date is a great idea!

It actually feels good to explain the different ways a person can be ace and/or aro. It makes Todd feel a lot more confident in himself. He's not quite a baby ace anymore. A dating app for aces would be really cool though. He really likes Yolanda, but they are very different people. Their thing is working for now, but how long will that last? He shouldn't really be thinking like that, like Yolanda says, they can learn different things from each other, but sometimes there is an awkwardness between them even Todd can notice.

But they had fun at the double date, with all the impressive people, and Todd had an otherwise good day too.

Dating is tricky, especially when you add ace-ness to it, but him and Yolanda will be fine. They complement each other. That's enough. Right?


	2. 5x3 Planned Obsolescence

This is pretty much the first time Todd has been invited to 'meet the parents'. He's sure it will go well, because they will of course be impressed by his job *and* won't be too curious about his and Yolanda's sexual activities, or lack there of. Right? 

The first iffy situation isn't the fact that all the Buenaventuras work revolves around sex. It's when Yolanda feels the need to claim Todd went to respectable college. But Todd is willing to let that slide. The situation is tough, Todd hasn't even imagined telling his own parents yey, and he likes Yolanda enough to help her through it. Even if it involves being seduced by both her mother and twin sister.

Todd is happy that even with all the hijinks, Yolanda's coming out went well and her family was very loving and supportive. But it just clarifies something to Todd he didn't want to accept. He and Yolanda are not right for each other.

They have very different life goals and personalities, and while he does think they learned from each other, their shared sexuality and lack of interest in sex is what keeps them together. That's not enough.

Yolanda is great, and Todd really does think she will eventually find someone for herself who appreciates her for who she is and what she can offer. But it's not Todd. Todd wants to believe that that right person is out there for him, too, and because of that, he and Yolanda need to go their separate ways romantically. At least until they are 100.

He's not sorry for what he had with Yolanda. But it's better to break up as friends before they differences get too much. It's better for them both.

Todd is kinda proud of himself, he's really growing up. Not the way Yolanda wants and needs, but in his own way. Hopefully there'll be someone out there who will appreciate him too. Ace and all. 


End file.
